Creatures of the night
by Taylor and Kiara
Summary: Yugi is walking home from work on a stormy night Now he is on an adventure that involes werewolves, vampires, and many other creatures of the night. usually hakrixyami and many oc pairings
1. wolves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Chapter 1**

It was a strange night, there seemed to be a chill in the air as 16 year old Yugi Mouto walked home from work late that night. The sent of blood followed passed his nose causeing his to stop in his track. He could herd whimpering coming from an alley to his left. His couriosity got the better of him and he walked down into the alley to see three very large wolves. On had was grey with a tint of white in it, and its coat was covered in blood. Its eyes were pitch black as he looked up. The wolf saw a young boy standing there. He had tri-colored hair. Golden blonde framed his face, while his head was surrounded by a crown of ebony black tipped with amythiest. His large amythiest eye shone with fear as he turned his sight to the other wolves. One was completely balck with a golden tint, and it had crimson eyes. while the last one was brown with blue eyes.

/It would seem a human has sumbled in to our little battle/ the silver wolf said. Yugi began to shake and back out of the alley when another wolf appeared behind Yugi. This one was black with a patch of white around its left emerald green eye.

/Were are you going little human boy?/ a female voice asked. The black and white voice moved towards Yugi as he tried to back up. Then the brown wolf appeared and stood between Yugi and the other wolf.

/Leave the human out of this Conria!/ the brown wolf snarled. The wolf called Conria growled back, before chuckling lightly.

/Why do you both feel the need to protect these foolish human Anzu?/ Conria asked moving towards Yugi and Anzu. Anzu growled at Conria and backed up causeing Yugi to back up as well.

/Yami we have to leave/ Anzu said. The black wolf nodded in agreement.

/Yes I know but we can't leave the human here, Conria and Pegusus will kill him/ the one called Yami said. Then the grey wolf chuckled before jumping right over Yami and bitting Yugi in the leg. Yugi screamed before falling to his knees. His body began to feel as though it was on fire. Yugi saw Yami run towards the grey wolf before everything went black.

Yami watched as the young human boy collapsed, and instantly attacked Pegusus. Yami know that he didn't have much time before the boy would being to change into a wolf, and Yami couldn't allow that happened. Yami bit Pegusus in the leg. The wolf whimpered, before growling.

/Conria we'er out of here!/ pegusus called before running down the alley. Conria growled at Anzu before running off. Yami instently went over to the boy and turned into his human form.

"Anzu, we have to stop the poison before he's turned," Anzu nodded and turned into her human form. Her hand began to glow and the bite wound on the boys leg healed.

"There he's healed, but he still has a fever, and until it goes down we had better keep him with us," Anzu said looking down at the boy. Yami nodded, before picking up the boy and running off.

Yami watched as the young boy groaned. The young boy still had a high fever, but it was slowly lowering. Amythiest then opened to meet crimson. Yugi looked around the small bedroom, and then at the man next to him. Yugi gasped at the man. He looked almost as a double to Yugi. His ebony black hair was tipped with crimson and had streaks of blonde along with the blonde bangs. He's skin was a dark tan and his sharp eyes were a blood red. Yugi tried to sit up, but a dizzy spell instantly over took him, and he felt himself being push back down.

"You still have a fever, so you shouldn't try to move to much," a rich baritone voice said. Yugi asumed it was the man he had just saw.

"How did I get here, and who are you?" Yugi asked. Yami chuckled, and patted Yugi on the head.

"Well to start off, I'm Yami, and right now your in the middle of nowhere," Yugi would have been shocked if it weren't for the fact that he's head was spinning. Spots of black appared in his vision. He growned loundly, then herd a light chuckle, "Sleep little one, no one is going to hurt you." with that Yugi once again slipped into darkness. Yami wathed the young boy sleep.He couldn't figure out why he was so attached to him. Yami sighed he would have to figure that out after Yugi woke up.

It was sometime before Yugi woke up again. It felt like his fever had gone down completely now. Yugi sat up and saw that the young man from before wasn't there anymore. Yugi stood up and walked over to the door on the other side of the room. He could hear shushed voices from outside. He regonized one of the voices as the man from earlier.

"Forget it, we are not turning him," Yami said.

"But he know about us now, if we let him go there is a possibility that he will tell people about us," another voice said, "Do you want to get out of town." Yugi's breathe instantly caught. He wasn't sure why, but the idea of his look-a-like leaving left a cold chill in his body. Yugi slowly opened the door to see that there were three people standing outside the door. His look-a-like, a man with white hair with a hint of grey and sharp violate eye, and a woman with chin length brown hair and blue eyes. They all looked up at Yugi, who instantly felt like hiding. A dark blush came across his face.

"Uh...hi," Yugi said putting his hands behind his back, "S-sorry t-to i-interuped." Yami smiled at the boy kindly, making Yugi feel a little better.

"Don't worry about it little one, we were just finishing here," Yami said looking at the white haired man. He growled at Yugi before heading downstairs. Needless to say Yugi was now scared out of his wits.

"Don't worry about Bakura, he can be a grouch at time, my names Anzu by the way," The woman said extending her hand. Yugi hesitantly shook her hand. Then laast night came into his mind.

"W-what are you the wovles from before?" Yugi asked. Anzu looked at Yami, then back at Yugi before nodding, "O-oh."

"Please you can't tell anyone about us," Yami said. Yugi just nodded at Yami before looking around.

"Why did you bring me here?" Yugi asked looking at Yami, "And for that matter where excatly is here?" Yami chuckled, then headed downstairs.

"We live in the woods just outside Domino city," Yami said looking at Yugi, "Not to far from the Kame Game shop." Yugi's motuh dropped open.

"Thats were I live with my grandpa and father," Yugi said. He was excited, that ment he could always find his new, what he considered, friends. Yami looked at Yugi and smiled at the excited look on the boys face, "Oh I almost forgot, my names Yugi."

"Well Yugi you can feel free to visit us anytime, but I'm sure you want to go home," Yugi looked at the ground. He wasn't sure if there was anything to go home to. He suspected his father would be angery when Yugi got home, becasue he had been out all night. That is if his father even noticed he was gone. Yugi's grandfather was is Egypted working on an old tomb, so he didn't know Yugi was gone. Yami saw the depressed look on Yugi's face, "What is it little one." Yugi sighed before looking up at Yami.

"Family probelms, I'm sure you don't want to hear about them," Yugi said smiling. Anzu looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes we do, so whas wrong?" Anzu asked.

"I was woundering how mad my dad will be when I get home tonight, I do not need another punishment from him," Yugi said. Yami noticed the fear in Yugi's voice as he mentioned his fathers punishment.

"Yugi is your father beating you?" Yami asked. Yugi sighed before slowly nodding his head. Yami growled lightly. Who would ever hurt such an angel? Wait...Angel, were did that come from? Yami lightly shook his head and looked at Yugi, "Then why don't you stay here with us?" Yami asked. Yugi looked at Yami in shook, then happyness.

"I would really like that, I mean I know I just met you, but you already feel like a friend to me," Yugi lied. Yami felt like much more than just a friend, but Yugi didn't say anything. Yami smiled and began to walk downstairs again. There were five others sitting in the living room. One was the white haired man named Bakura.

"Bakura's look alike is Ryou," Yami explained pointing to the boy sitting at Bakura's feet. The only diffrence was that is doe brown eyes held a kindness to them Bakura's didn't, "The one sitting next to Bakura is Marik, and His look-a-like is Malik," Yami continued pointing to a man with long sandy blonde hair and violate eyes, and the boy sitting on his lap, "The last one is Natsumi." pointing towards the girl sitting next to Ryou. She had long waist length curly black hair and brown eyes, "Hey!" Yami called. Everyone looked up at Yami, and then looked over at Yugi, "This is Yugi, hes moving in with us." Yugi blushed, thenhid behind Yami.

"Hello," Natsumi said, "And welcome." Yugi gave her a small wave. Yami chuckled at Yugi's shyness.

"Yugi why don't we go to your place and get some of your thing?" Yugi nodded, and followed Yami outside. Once they were outside Yami changed into his wolf form. Yugi noticed he was the black wolf from the alley. /Well hop on and I'll give you a ride./ Yugi got on his back and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, /Okay hold on tight/ withthat Yami took off at a run. Yugi could feel the wind rushing through his hair, and it relaxed him. Before he know it he was asleep.

Yami looked back to see that Yugi had fallen asleep. Yami chuckled and looked forward again. Yami couldn't stop himself from thinking about how the boy looked like an angel when he was sleeping. Yami had relised sometime ago that he was in love with Yugi. How impossible that may seem since they had only just met. Yami couldn't help it though. He know he would do anything to make sure that this boy stayed safe, no matter what.

Finally they arrived at the Kame Game shop. Yami whiched into human form with Yugi piggyback riding him. He lightly jumped on to the roof and jumped into what he thought to be Yugi's room through the sky light. He laid Yugi on the bed and found a large backpack. He placed some clothes into the bag, then he walked over to Yugi and lightly shook him awake.

"Are we there yet?" Yugi asked rubbing his eyes. He looked around to see that they were already in his room, "How did we get in here?" Yami chuckled at Yugi.

"I wanted to know if there is anything besides your clothes that you want from here," Yami said. Yugi nodded and walked over to his closet. He pulled out a bunch of note bags and placed them in the front pocket of the backpack, "What are those?" Yami asked.

"My drawings," Yugi said simpally. He pulled the backpack over his shoulders and walked over to Yami, "Well thats everything." Yami nodded, then turned around for Yugi to get on. Yami jumped back out onto the roof and closed the window before turning into a wolf and running towards Yugi's new home.

**IAMSOMETIMESOUTOFMYMIND!!**

Alright there is chapter one of wovles. Tell me if its any good or do I need to scrap it and try again. So please review!!


	2. New Home

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh **

**Chapter 2**

Yugi thought about Yami as the two made their way into the woods. He didn't know why he was attrached to the wolf. Heck he did know why like a guy! Yugi, all his life never relised he was gay, but that didn't matter. Yami was most likely stright anyway so there wouldn't be much point in saying anything, except to lose his new found friend. So Yugi decided that it was best to keep his mouth shut. Yugi lightly nessled the fur under him lightly. Yami though felt Yugi and metally smiled. He was going to make the boy his mate, some how. They were back at the house sooner than they relised. Yugi claimed off Yami's back and stood to the side while Yami turned into his human form.

"Well lets go in and see what the other are up too," Yami said with a smile. Yugi smiled and followed Yami inside. When they got inside Ryou was running from Bakura while the others were sitting on the floor laughing, "And what is going on here?" Natsumi looked up at Yami with a huge smile on her face.

"I'll give you a hint Bakuras horny," Ryou run up to Yugi and hid behind him. Bakura run into Yugi sending them all to the floor. Yugi felt lips ram into his. Yugi opened his eyes and looked into violate. They looked at each other before jumping apart and wiping their lips. Everyone was rolling on the floor laughing, including Yami. Yugi glared at Yami before standing up and storming upstairs.

"I think we hurt his feeling," Anzu said. Yami followed Yugi upstairs instantly. He found Yugi upstairs in the corner of the hallway crying his eyes. Yami walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry if we upset you Yugi," Yami whispered as he rocked back and forth. Yugi shook his head against Yami's chest.

"No, it wasn't that, I guess I just got embarassed," Yugi admitted. Yami continued to hold him and began to rub his back. Once Yugi stopped crying completely Yami helped Yugi stand up.

"Why don't we take you to the room?" Yami said leading Yugi down the hall, "Since we don't have to many rooms, you will share a room with me ok?" Yugi nodded with a light blush on his face. He was going to share a room with his crush? This wasn't going to turn out very well.

Yugi gasped when he saw the room. It was a large room with two full size beds. The main color in the room was crimson. Yami smiled as Yugi walked around the room admireing everything. His amythiest eyes even larger than usually. Yugi looked at Yami and blushed when he relised Yami was stareing at him.

"Its really nice Yami," Yugi whispered. Yami chuckled before he walked up to Yugi.

"Thank you, and also you don't have to feel so shy here, everyone is friendly, well that is except Bakura and Marik, you have to watch out for those two," Yami said plopping down on the bed, "So Yugi why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" Yugi sat down next to Yami and sighed.

"Well, as you know I live with my grandfather and father in the Kame game shop, my grandfathers a nice man, but hes always way, he an Egyptologist so he goes to Egypt quite a bit," Yugi explained, "My father on the other hand, well, he works as a mechanic, though most of the time he has to much of a hangover to go into work, It always amazed me how he managed to keep his job in the first place, anyway, my father became abusive shortly after my mom died, for some reason he has it stuck in his head it was my fault, but I was at school when she died. My grandfather tries to stay around as much as he can, but when he has to go, he has to go, no buts,"Yugi looked down at the ground, "Lets say that there something I'll be glad to forget." Yami's eyes grew wide and he moved to were he was sitting next to Yugi.

"Yugi, did your father ever rape you?" Yami asked. Tears began to form in Yugi's eyes as he nodded. Then Yugi latched himself onto Yami and cried. Yami didn't do anything to clam him down. He just held him, and rocked him back and forth. Eventually Yugi cried himself to sleep, and Yami looked down at the now sleeping boy. He growled lightly. How could a father ever touch his son in such a way. Yami sighed before laying Yugi down properily on the, and was about to leave when he found he couldn't stand. He looked to see that Yugi was still latched onto his shirt and wasn't letting go anytime soon. Yami smiled and laid down next to Yugi before falling asleep.

Yugi woke up a few hours and found he was laying next to Yami. He blushed at first, but didn't make any move to get up. He found that he like laying with Yami's arms around him. Yugi herd a groan and looked up to see Yami waking up. Crimson eyes slowly opened to look into amythiest. Yamismiled and sat up instantly missing the fell of Yugi in his arms.

"How long were we out?" Yugi asked. Yamishrugged his shoulders and looked around to the alarm clock.

"I would say about three hours," Yami said. Yugi sat up and streched. He looked down at the bed.

"Yami, I wanted to thank you for what you did earlier, you were the first person who just... you know, so I waned to say thanks," Yami blinked before putting to fingers underneth Yugi's chin and bringing the boys face to meet his.

"It was no problem Yugi, and just know that your safe here, no one is going to hurt you here, not on propose anywya, I know a few of Bakura and Marik's pranks have gone worng before, but they never hurt anyone," Yugi giggled at the second mentian of the two trouble makers. Yami smiled at Yugi and stood up. Yugi looked at him questioningly. Then he herd his stomach growl and he blushed.

"Um...do you have any food?" Yugi asked quitely. Yami nodded and took Yugi's hand. He lead Yugi downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Well, just help yourself, I'm sure everyone is out hunting anyway so its just you and me," Yami said. Yugi nodded and walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out some things to cook.

"Yami if everyone elase is out hunting, shouldn't you be to?" Yugi asked. The truth was that Yami did need to hunt, but he didn't want to leave Yugi alone.

"I can wait until the others get back then go myself," Yami said. Yugi looked at Yami and sighed.

"You do have to worry about me Yami, you go on ahead and I'll wait here for the other, okay?" Yugi asked. Yami thought about it for a moment. Yugi was safe enough here, and no one but the others knew where this place was anyway.

"Alright, but if you go outside don't wander to far from the house, theres nothing but woods out there and I don't want you to get lost ok?" Yugi nodded and smiled. Yami sighed one last time before changing into his wolf form and leaving. Yugi herd the door open and close, then he was all alone.

Once he was finished eatting Yugi got up and walked around a bit. He got bored with being inside so he went outside. Nightfall had already set, and Yugi could see the large forest outside the house. Yugi walked towards the woods before stopping. Yami had told him not to go far, but as long as he went stright he should be able to get back fine on his own. So Yugi walked into the dark forest. Yugi hadn't been walking long when he began to feel as though something was following him. Thinking it was only his imagination he didn't worry about it to much. By the time he reached a large clearing Yugi looked around and relised he had no idea were he was.

"Just great, I did the one thing Yami told me not to do and were did it get me, lost in the woods," Yugi mummbled to himself, "Now how am I suppose to get home?" Then Yugi herd a rustling come from somewhere around the clearing. He looked around, but he didn't see anything, "Alright clam down Yugi, your lost in the woods, but surelly once Yami and the others relise your missing they'll come and look for you."

/Whats wrong human, are you lost?/ a voice asked. Yugi turned around in time to see Pegusus walking into the clearing in his wolf form, /Well what do we have here, aren't you the same boy that I tried to turn?/ Yugi began to back anyway only to have Conria jump out from the woods and block his exit.

/Were do you think you are going human?/ a female voice hissed. Yugi looked around trying to find a way to escape, but he knew he could never out run these two wolves. Pegusus growled before jumping towards Yugi. Then everything went black.

Yami ran until he could smell the others, but before he could catch up with them another scent stopped him in his tracks. It was the same smell that he dealt with in the alley. It was blood, Yugi's bloods. Yami instantly changed directions and ran towards the scent. Yami could tell Yugi was in the woods, somewhere. Finally he came to a clearing, and what he saw made his rage boil his blood. Yugi was on the ground passed out. Teeth marks could be seen in his skin and a pool of blood around his body, but luckliy Yami could also see the laboured raising and falling on Yugi's chest. Yami changed into his human form and ran over to Yugi. He gathered the boy into his arm, and gentally shook him.

"Wake up Yugi, comeon little one," Yami begged. Finally Yugi was able to partally open his eyes. He looked at Yami as tears came to his eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry Y-Yami," Yugi said weakly. Yami put a finger to his lips and shook his head.

"We'll talk about it later little one lets just get you home," Yami said as tears came to his own eyes. Yugi once again fell into sleep, as Yami picked him up and ran home.

Yami sat next to Yugi, tears running down his face. He was suppose to protect him and yet here Yugi laid. His breathing was still laboured, and when Yami last check his pulse it was there, but almost impossible to feel. Yami ran his fingers through Yugi's hair and sighed. He was going to kill whoever had done this to Yugi. Yugi opened his eyes part way and looked up at Yami. Yugi could tell his was no larger on the ground, but on a bed. Which ment that they must be home.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi asked. Yami looked at Yugi and grasped his hand tightly.

"Oh Yugi I was so worried about you, what happened?" Yami asked. Yugi tried to sit up, but he was to weak.

"I-it w-was t-the white and the b-black and white wolves from the alley," Yugi whispered. Yami wanted to growl, but didn't want to scare Yugi.

"Pegusus and Conria," Yami said. Yugi began to cough, and weeze, "Yugi are you ok?" Yugi lightly shook his head.

"N-no I-I'm ok," Yugi said. Yami continued to run his fingers through Yugi's hair.

"Sleep little one, I will wake you up later," Yugi nodded and slipped into sleep again.

**IWASTOPROTECTEDYOU...**

There it is... chapter 2, so tell me is it still good?


	3. Vampires and Admitting Feelings

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh **

**Chapter 3 Vampires and admitting feelings**

It was a few week before Yugi had healed enough to start walking aorund again. Yugi slowly walked sorund the room so that he could get a feeling in his legs again. Yami stood on the side watching him. Yugi started to walk towars the door when his legs seem to turn to jelly and collapes from underneth him. Yami was there in an instant to catch him. Yugi smiled up at Yami, who smiled back and helped Yugi to stand up stright. Yugi opened the door and headed downstairs. The others were sitting in the livig room talking when Yami and Yugi entered. Bakura looked up at Yugi and smirked.

"Look who decided to get out of bed," Bakura joked. Yugi playfully glared at Bakura. Then he smiled and went to sit next to Ryou on the floor. Yami hit Bakura in the back of the head, smirking and sat down next to Yugi.

"Oh Yami by the way a letter came in for you today," Natsumi said head an envolope. Yami saw the seal on the letter and sighed. He opened the letter and read it aloud.

Werewolves,

It is once again time for two of my men to come and inspect the population

of your kind. They will arrive to two days time.

Thank you

Lord Telion

Yugi looked around the room to find everyone stareing at him. Then he looked at Yami who looked as though he was in deep thought. Yugi didn't understand why everyone seemed so worried.

"W-whys everyone looking at me?" Yugi asked sudcontuisly leaning into Yami.

"You see Yugi, we are some of the only werewolves left, so getting our own land is hard, luckily my cousion is the adviser the the vampiric lord, and he was ale to get us this land, but our population can't get to be over a certian amount or it could lead to war," Yami explained, "But the reason everyone here is so worried is because, most vampires don't have much control over there bloodlust, everyone is worried that if your here one of the vampire may attack you, and if that happens there isn't anything we can do about it." Yugi nodded in understanding, and looked at the floor. Then an idea popped into his head.

"The why don't you turn me?" Yami looked at him in shock, "Well the vampires wouldn't have the need to attack me if I was a werewolf like you, and also since I'm going to be living here, it would be alot easier if I were a werewolf like everyone ealse right?" Yami thought about it for a moment.

"Yugi you do know that turning is painful right, its not somthing you want to jump into," Anzu said. Yugi nodded at her.

"Remember I was almost turned after Pegasus bit me, I'm sure it can't hurt to much worse," Yugi said. The truth was Yugi had long since learned how to coope with pain anyway. Yami just shook his head.

"No I don't think turning you yet would be wise, especially since your still recovering from Pegausus and Conria's attack," Yami said looking at Yugi, "Maybe once you fully recover, but that isn't going to happen before the vampires come." Yugi nodded. Yami did make since after all. Yugi thought about it, how were they going to keep Yugi safe?

"Well the only thing I can think of is that one of us stay near him at all times while there here," Anzu said. Yami nodded in agreement. Yugi jsut looked at everyone. He didn't like having to be protected all the time, but new that there wasn't anything he could do about it yet. Yugi sighed and yawned.

"I think I'll go take a nap," Yugi said standing up. Yami stood up to and helped Yugi upstairs. Once Yugi had laid down and asleep Yami stroke his hair softly. He didn't want to turn Yugi. Yami sighed, he knew that eventually he would have to turn him though, or the vampires weren't going to be happy. Yugi laid with his eyes closed. He knew that Yami was still next to him. He could hear the others breathing, and he mentally sighed. How could he let the other that he like him? When he did, would Yami hate him? His answer came when he felt a soft lips on his, kissing him lightly. Yami was shocked when he suddenly felt Yugi kissing him shyly back. He backed up to see Yugi looking up at him. Yugi smiled a light blush on his face.

"W-what?" Yami asked. Yugi didn't anwser. He sat up and shyly kissed Yami again. Yami didn't wast time kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling him closer. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yugi pulled back gasping for air.

"Does that anwser your question?" Yugi asked softly looking down at the bed. Yami smiled at him, but Yugi couldn't see it. So he placed his fignures under Yugi's chin and made Yugi look at him.

"Yes it does little one," Yami said. Yugi moved over and lightly patted the space next to him. Yami smiled again and laid down next to Yugi. Yugi cuddled into his side an closed his eyes falling asleep. Yami watched the younger while he slept before falling asleep himself.

The next two days went by without incedent. The rest of the gang learned about Yami and Yugi and were thrilled about it. Yami , Bakura, and Ryou would stayed with Yugi while the other went hunting. Finally the day arrived that the vampires were coming. Yami was still worried about having Yugi around while the vampires did there inspection, but luckily it only last an hour or so. Yami was waiting outside with Yugi when the three vampires came. One had brown hair and sharped blue eyes, then next had blonde hair and honey brown eyes, and the last had chin cut black hair and blue eyes, and all of them had pale skin.

"Seto, Jou, long time no see," Yami said with a smile. At least his cousion was here and could help keep an eye on Yugi until this was over. Seto nodded his head towards Yami then looked at Yugi who looked at the ground and moved closer to Yami.

"Hello cousion, and who might I ask is this?" Seto ask motioning towards Yugi. Yami saw how scared Yugi was and decided to answer for him.

"His name is Yugi, and he is my mate," Yami said pulling Yugi towards him. The female vampire came up to Yugi and looked over him.

"So now your mating with humans werewolf?" she hissed. Seto stepped closer and pulled her away from Yugi.

"Settle down Luna, we are not here to start a fight," Seto said. Luna hissed at Yugi before walking away toward the house. The blonde vampire stepped forward and held out his hand to Yugi.

"Hey Yug' I'm jounochi, but jus call me Jou," Yugi shook Jou's hand shyly, "Sorry about Luna, she can be a bit of a grump sometime, infact shes a grump most of the time." Jou and Yugi both laughed at the last part. Yami watched the two with a smile. He knew he didn't have to worry about Seto's lover. He was a nice guy, but that Luna was going to be a problem. Everyone went inside with Yugi in the rear. Just as he was about to enter the a strong hand grabed him and slamed him up against the wall. Yugi opened his eyes to look directly into blue. Luna had Yugi pinned up against the building. She chuckled and nuzzled the side of Yugi's neck.

"I can smell you sweet blood little Yugi," she hissed softly. Yugi weakly struggled against her grip, but all she did was laugh. Just then a hand came down on Luna's shoulder squeezing until Yugi herd the bone crack. Luna screamed and turned around to look into cold blue.

"Thats enough Luna, he is not for feeding," Seto growled. Luna dropped Yugi who instantly scurried were Yami was waiting and tightly hugged Yami around his waist. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and rubbed his back while whispering softly trying to get the little one to calm down. Jou joined Yami and looked at Yugi sadly.

"What are you doing stopping me Seto?" Luna growled. Seto glared at Luna.

"You are not going to eat my cousions mate is that understood?" Seo growled back. Luna nodded knowing better than to fight Seto. Seto looked up at Yami and a still sobbing Yugi, "I'm really sorry about this cousion." Yami nodded, to Seto and glared at Luna. Seto turned towards Luna, "Next time you try that I will let Yami kill you." Luna didn't say anything.

"Seto if we're done here we should leave," Jou suggested. Yugi looked up from his hiding place and smiled at Jou.

"It was nice to meet you Jou," Yugi said softly. Jou smiled back at him before going to join Luna and Seto. They all left and Yami took Yugi inside were the others were waiting for he vampires to be gone. They looked up to see Yami walk in with a tear stained Yugi.

"Yugi, what happened?" Malik asked. Yugi just shook his head and walked upstairs. Yami followed him. Yugi sat down on his and Yami's bed thinking when Yami came in.

"Are you ok little one," Yami asked. Yugi looked up into worried crimson and smiled.

"I'll be ok Koi, don't worry about me," Yugi said. Yami sat down next to Yugi and wrapped his arms around him. Yugi thought about what had just happenened. 'Just great,' Yugi thought to himself, 'Now I have two werewolves and a vampire after me, and all of them wont to make me there dinner, what am I getting myself into?'

**IFEELSOWEAK...**

So there is chapter 3. Man I must really have it in for Yugi don't I? Anyway please review!!


	4. Sending you home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh **

**Chapter 4 Sending you Home **

Yugi walked around the house. He was alone since the other had to go into the city, and Yugi didn't feel like going, especially if his grandfather was looking for him. It was quite. Not something you got in the packed house very often. Yugi sighed before he walked into the night air. Yugi knew better than to walk out into the woods in the dark again. So he stayed neared the house and looked out over the woods. It was so peaceful outside that he could sleep. Also with it being summertime the temprature was prefect. Thinking that a nap wouldn't hurt, Yugi laid down in the grass and closed his eyes and slipped into sleep.

_Yugi found himself completely sorrunded by trees. There was only enough light to see a few feet infront of him. Yugi saw a path and began to follow it. The path lead to a rather large lake. He walked up to the rim and looked down at his reflection. at first it looked normal, but then he looked again and there was blood coming from his pours. Yugi put a hand to his face and felt something wet and sticky. He brought it away and on his hand was the crimson liquid. Yugi screamed and stood up and backed away from the pond trying to stop the bleeding on his face. He began to feel weak, but knew that he had to stay awake. He wounder how long he could._

Yami and they others were walking towards the house. Yami had bought a few thing for Yugi. He looked down at a small bag, and smiled. He knew Yugi would like it. They were close to the house when Yami herd Natsumi and Anzu gasp. He looked up to see Yugi sleeping on his side with what appeared to be a giant spider over hm. Yami dropped the bags and turned into his wolf form before running towards Yugi and the monster. Yami bit as its leg causing the creature to roar and turn towards Yami, but before i could attack the others all ambushed it. With the other handiling the monster Yami changed back into his human form and rushed over to Yugi.

"Yugi, come on Yugi you have to wake up!" Yami exclaimed shaking hte boy trying to wake him up. Yugi didn't respond and Yami start to panic. Yami pressed his head to Yugi's and closed his eyes to enter Yugi's dream.

_Yugi laid on the shore breathing in pants. Everything seemed to get hotter, and it was making it hard for Yugi to beathe. Then Yugi herd foot steps running towards him. Yugi opened his eyes in time to see Yami kneel next to him, and softly stroked his hair._

_"Wake up Yugi," Yami said softly. Yugi felt himself get plunged into darkness._

Yugi opened his eyes to look at Yami. Yami stared at Yugi before looking towards the other who were still fighting the monster. The instant Yugi woke up the monster disappeared. Yugi looked between were the monster was and Yami. Yami looked at Yugi with a blank look on his face. Yugi stood up and looked over the gang. He sighed with relif when he saw everyone was ok. Yami took Yugi's hand roughly and pulled him inside and up to their room. He throw a now frightened Yugi on the bed and pulled out Yugi's backpack, and began to put something in it.

"Y-Yami what is it? Yugi asked, "W-what are you doing koi?" Yami didn't anwser. He just throw the backpack at Yugi and changed into his wolf form.

/Get on Yugi/ Yami growled. He looked away from the fearful look on Yugi face. Yugi quickly got on Yami's back and he took off. Yugi closed his eyes. He didn't understand what he had done to make Yami so mad. He didn't know that falling asleep outside was dangerous. When Yami stopped Yugi claimed off and looked around. They were standing outside the game shop. Yugi looked by at Yami questionlly. Yami looked at the ground and his bangs covered his face.

"I want you to go home, and don't come back to the house Yugi," Yami said. Yugi stared in shock at Yami before tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Y-Yami, please I-I'm sorry I wont do it again promise, but please dont leave me!" Yugi begged falling to his knees. Yami didn't say anything. He just turned into his wolf form and ran away. Yugi didn't see the tears that fell down his face as he ran away. Yugi just stared after him hoping that it was a joke and that Yami would return for him, but he didn't. If Yami had returned he would hae seen the shattered amythiest were the innocent Yugi once was.

Two months past since then, and Yami spent most of the time in his room crying. He had to do it, Yugi was almost killed numerous times. If Yami had continued to let Yugi stay here not only would Yugi been in danger every second, but so would his pack. It as just safer if Yugi was away, but that didn't help the pain that was still in his heart. He missed Yugi and hoped he was ok, but Yami knew he couldn't visit him because he would want to bring Yugi back and that wasn't possible. The others had been furious when they learned what Yami had done, but had soon come t except it. Yami just wished that Yugi was still there.

Yugi walked down the street from work whincing as he did. His father had doubled on his 'punishment' because of Yugi's absents. His back was extremely sore from were his father had his fun with him. Yugi didn't even bother to fight back anymore. No one cared about him, he was a liability. That was the reson Yami had sent him back to his so called 'home', but tonight it was going to end. He would go back into those woods for the last time. He smiled at the thought. It was a fitting end for him really, to go back to the place he met both love and heart break. Yugi looked around when he noticed he was at the edge of the forrest already. Yugi walked into the woods until he was at the clearing were Pegasus and Conria had attacked him his first night there. He pulled a knife out of his backpack and gentally ran his pointer fingure down the blade, cutting himself as he did. Yugi looked at the wound and chuckled. He brought the blade to his forearm and pulled it from his elbow and over his wrist. He copied it on the other arm and laid down as the blood began to pool around him. Then he closed his eyes.

Yami was out hunting by himself as he often did when a strange scent caught his attetion. It was blood, and alot of it. Then Yami's eyes grew wide. It was Yugi's blood. That wasn't possible though. Yami told Yugi not to come back! Yami began to run towrds the smell. He ended up in the same clearing as before, and he looked to see a body laying on the ground with a large pool of blood. Yami went closer and saw it was Yugi, and in his right hand was a large buschers knife. Yami rushed forward and gathered Yugi in his arms.

"Why Yugi, why would you do this?" Yami sobbed. Yugi's eyes opened part way and looked over to see Yami. He tried to get out of his grip, but was to weak already.

"Let me go you two faced traitor," Yugi spat horsely. Yami was shocked at the coldness in Yugi's voice.

"Yugi its me Yami," Yugi just growled weakly before passing out again. Yami was shocked to say the lest, but right now that didn't matter. He picked Yugi up and ran home as fast as he could. He hoped he wasn't two late to save his little one!

**IJUSTWANTTODIE...**

Alright so there you go Chapter 4. Thanks to this chapter and the next chapter I had to up the rating on the story. Anyway tell me how I did, and if I should keep going or end it. So review!!


	5. forgiveness and change

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh though I wish I did!! Warning Unplanned Lemon!!**

**Chapter 5 **

**Forgiveness and change.**

A fimiliar sence was taking place in Yami's room as Yami sat next to a sleeping Yugi. Tears ran down Yami's face as he stroke Yugi's hair. Sending Yugi home was suppose to protect him. Yes, Yami knew how bad Yugi's father was, but he was a mortal threat and Yami had had faith that Yugi would be able to pull through it. Yami relized now that he had been wrong as he looked at the new brusies on Yugi's body. Then Yami's gaze traveled down to Yugi's forearms. Bandages now covered the large scares still on Yugi's arms. Anzu had been able to heal most of it, but not enough to erase the scare. Yami sighed, this time it had been his fault his Koi had almost died. Yami looked down when he herd a groan and saw Yugi opening his eyes.

Yugi's head felt like it was on fire. He opened his eyes to see nothing, but fuzzy shapes. He blinked a few times until his sight came into focus. He looked over to see Yami sitting next to him. Yugi could see the tear stains on Yami's face. It confused Yugi to no end. Why was Yami crying? Yami saw the confusion spred over Yugi's face and sighed.

"Why did you save me, and why are you crying?" Yugi asked coldly sitting up weakly, "I would have thought that you would be happy to be rid of a liability like me." It was Yami turn to be confused. Why on earth did Yugi think he was a liability? Then it hit him like a ton of brick.

"Is that the reason you think I sent you home Yugi?" Yami asked. Yugi just rolled his eyes and looked out the window as he felt tears come to his eyes.

"What do you mean think Yami?" Yugi asked, "I'm not stuipid I know thats why you sent me back to that basterd." Yami sighed and moved so he was sitting next to Yugi. He pulled Yugi into an embrace which Yugi was to weak to escape from.

"No Yugi, that isn't the reason I sent you back, I don't ever want you to think that your a liabilty," Yami said, "The reason I sent you home was because I was scared for you, you'd come so close to death so many time, I was afraid that if you kept on living here that... that it would eventually get you killed, and then I wouldn't be able to live with myself, I couldn't protect you, and I'm sorry...please forgive me." Yugi didn't say anything. He couldn't believe that Yami was actually scared for him. What if he was just saying that to stop Yugi from killing himself? No, something deep down in Yugi told him Yami wasn't lieing. That this was the truth, and it really made Yugi feel loved. Yami waited quitely expecting Yugi to pull away and yell at him. He knew he deserved it. He was shocked when felt Yugi kiss he deeply. Yami wasted no time in responding to the kiss, swipping his tongue along Yugi's bottom lip. Yugi gasped allowing Yami to have acess to Yugi mouth. Yugi moaned into the kiss as Yami began to explore Yugi's mouth. The two parted for air and looked at eack other. silence filled the air, but it wasn't incormertable. Infact it was the oppisite. Yugi was the first to break the silence.

"I forgive you Yami, just please don't ever do it again koi," Yugi said hugging Yami around his wasit. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and smiled.

"Of course Yugi," then an idea popped into Yami's head. Yami blushed a little not really sure how to ask Yugi, "Um... Yugi?"

"Hmm?" Yugi replied. Yami blushed deeper. Man, he was not good at this kind of thing!

"Iwaswounderingifyouwouldbemymate," Yami rushed out. Yugi looked up to see the blush on Yami's face and blinked.

"Your going to have to say it slower I can't understand you koi," Yugi said woundering why Yami was suddenly so embarassed. Yami golped and took a deep breath.

"I was woundering if you would be my mate, since mating season coming up," Yami said more slowly. but almost at a whispered that Yugi almost didn't get it. Yugi smiled. So Yami was just as shy as he was? This thought casued Yugi's smile to turn into a grin. He kissed Yami and looked him in the eye.

"I would love that Yami," Yugi whispered suductivly. Yami could feel his pants grow tighter. Yami kissed Yugi deeply and leaned back on the bed. Then he rolled over so that Yugi was on the bottom, and slowly began to remove his shirt. The kiss broke long enough to get the shirt over Yugi's head. Once the shirt was off Yami began to suck on Yugi's neck. Yugi shivered with delight and moaned loudly. Yami smirked against the skin and continued to leave butterfly kisses leading to his left nipple, which he bit gentally down on earning another moan from the teen under him. Once the nipple was hard he moved to the other and gave it the same treatment. When he finished he continued on move downwards to the belly botton, mimicking what they would be doing later. Yugi shivered again, enjoying the treatment Yami was giving him. Yami moved until he was just above Yugi's pants. Yugi expected Yami to take them off. Instead, he began to leave kisses across the fabric. Yugi arched when Yami kissed his closed member. Yami could see just how aroused his little tenshi, and decided to stop teasing him before he released in his pants. With a snap of Yami's wrist Yugi's pants and boxers were both gone.

**LEMON BEINGS HERE!!**

Yugi gasped as cold air came across his erection. Yami reached over and graped a bottle of lubracent from the side table drawer. He didn't care if his little had already been taken, he was going to prepare him all the same. Yami put a little of the cool gel on his fingers and reached down to Yugi's entrace. Yugi gasped as the finger went inside of him. It felt good, not like what his father did to his. Yugi imedeatly relaxed and Yami added the next two fingers. Once Yugi was ready Yami removed his fingers with a whine from Yugi and procceded to remove his own clothes. With the offending iteams gone Yami claimed back on the bed and slicked up his own erection. He positioned himself at Yugi's entrace and slowly pushed in. Yugi groaned at the feeling of Yami inside him. Yami took that as a sighn and began to thrust inand out of Yugi. Soon Yugi cried out as stars came to his vision. Yami smirked and aimed for that stop.

"Oh god Yami faster...hard Ah!" Yami complied with each of Yugi's demands as he felt Yugi's muscle grow tighter around his member. Yami reached between them and grabbed a tight hold on Yugi's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Yugi and Yami cried each others name as the cummed at the same time. Once Yami caught his breath he pulled out of Yugi and plopped down next to him.

**END OF LEMON!!**

Yugi gasped for air, he looked over at Yami. Yami smiled loving before claiming on top of Yugi again. Yugi was afraid they were going to do it again. It had felt good, but Yugi was sore. Yami saw the fear on Yugi's face and began to nuzzle Yugi's neck.

"Shh...I'm going to go ahead and turn you now ok?" Yugi nodded. Yami let his mouth and nose become that of his wolf's and bit down on Yugi's neck enough just to pirces the skin. Yugi had to stop himself from screaming as the same buring feeling filled. Yami changed back and quickly pulled Yugi into his arms.

"I-It hurts Yami," Yugi sobbed trying to curl up against Yami's chest, the pain was almost to much for Yugi. Yami laid down and pulled Yugi close to him. This was the only thing he hated about turning his love. The transformation was painful.

"I know it hurts Yugi, but I want you to try and go to sleep ok?" Yugi nodded, and fell asleep almost instantly. Yami sighed as he watched Yugi sleep. He wished his love didn't have to go through so much pain to be with his, but thats why Yami tired him out before turning him, so he could fall asleep easier. So Yami followed Yugi into the land of dreams.

**ILLLOVEYOUTOTHEENDOFTIME...**

Alrighty there is chapter 5. Sorry it took so long to update I had a family reunoin Ihad to go to. Anyway, before anyone says anything I had not origanally planned for there to be a lemon in this story. Also there a twist in the next chapter I hadn't planned and a few other thing to. Im sorta writing as I go along if you haven't noticed. So remember to review!!


	6. forgotten memories

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!!**

**Chapter 6 **

**Forgotten Momeries**

The next morning Yugi woke up with a headache to match that of a hangover. He sat up and streched. When he looked do he knew something was wrong. Instead of his usual flat chest there were two large breast. He looked at his hair and saw that it went a little past his shoulders. He jumped up and ran over to the mirror and almost screamed. Standing in the mirror was a girl that looked excatly like him. Only that her hair was longer and her eyes were more lavender than amythiest. Yugi rushed over to Yami and shook him awake. Yami opened his eyes to find a female version of Yugi standing next to him. He sat up and smiled. The smile faded when he saw the fear that was on his koi Face. He stood up and wrapped is arms around Yugi.

"Yami w-what happened to me?" Yugi asked.

"Shh...it's ok Tenshi, it's just part of the mating," Yami explained, "You see, since two people of the same gender can't produce an heir, the chemical that allows us to turn into wolves alters the gender of one of the two mate, like if I had been the uke last night I would be a girl instead fo you." Yugi nodded and stepped away to wipe her eyes.

"But what do I do now, I mean I don't have any girl clothes," Yami smiled and walked over to the closet and opened it up. Inside were both his cloths and some dresses and skirts, and things like that.

"We got them for you when we went shopping the night you were attacked by the nightmare," Yami explained. He picked out some cloths for Yugi to put on. It was a pink midrift long sleeve shirt with the shoulder missing from it, a pair blue jeans and black flip flops. Yami smiled and got changed himself. Once he was done he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a smaller bag the said "Kay's" on the side. Yugi watched as he pulled out a long box and removed a beautiful amythiest and crimson gemed chorker necklace. Tears of Happiness came to Yugi's eyes as Yami placed the necklace around her neck.

"It's beautiful Yami," Yugi said. Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist from behind so that they were looking at the mirror.

"I know you would like it, and it looks beautiful on you," Yami kissed Yugi's cheek before grabbing her hand and pulling her downstairs. .

Yugi and Yami walked downstairs to find a suprise waiting for them. A female version of Ryou was sitting on a very happy Bakura's lap. Ryou's snow white hair went down to her wasit, and her eyes seemed more of a choclate brown now. She was wearing a purple tank top and a denium skirt that went to her knees, and had on rome style sandels that went to her knees. Next to Ryou sat Malik, also a girl now. Her sandy blonde hair went down to her wasit and was held up in a braid. Her eyes had become more of a lavender purple and had grown wider. She was wearing a shirt similar to Yugi's only it was black, and a pair of black leather hip huggers. She also had what Yugi thought to be knee high leather boots.

"It looks like I wasn't the only one to claim a mate last night," Yami said pulling Yugi closer to him. Yugi blushed and put her head down. Malik and Ryou smiled to each other before getting up and grabbing Yugi by her arms and dragging her upstairs. Yami watched as Yugi was dragged away and looked back at Bakura.

"They must be going to teach Yugi to morph to her wolf form," Bakura said with a shrug. Yami looked up the stairs again before shrugging himself, and going ti sit next to Bakura. Upstair Malik and Ryou dragged Yugi into her room and shut and locked the door. They turned to her and smiled.

"Okay Yugi now thats Yami has finally turned you, you should learn how to turn into a wolf," Malik said. Ryou nodded in agreement.

"So first off close your eyes and consentrate," Yugi did as she was told and was suprised to find a large sphere of light there, "Okay now foucse on you wolf form and then you'll change acordingly. Again Yugi did as she was told. She could feel her body changing. Ryou and malik watched on, until a beautiful pure white wolf with gold highlights stood infront of them. Yugi looked up at them and her eyes grew wide. Who are these people? What did the want with her?

"So what do you think Yugi?" asked the snow haired girl. Yugi backed up a little, why was this girl calling her Yugi?

/Who is Yugi and why am I here?/ Yugi growled. Ryou and Malik were shocked. Yugi didn't remember anything! Yugi looked around the room, before turning her gaze back to the two girl.

"You mean you do know anything?" Ryou asked, "I'm Ryou remember?" Yugi blimked a few times before shacking her head.

/No I don't know anyone named Ryou, though you look a lot like the tomb robber/ Ryou thought about that for a mintue. Wasn't her Bakura a tomb robber back in ancient Egypt? How could Yugi have known that though?

"What about me, I'm Malik remember?" Yugi shook her head again.

/No I don't remember you at all/ Yugi said. Then she went back to growling /Where is my mate tomb robber?/ That startled Ryou, but he relized Yugi thought he was Bakura.

"Malik go downstairs and get Yami," Ryou said. Malik nodded and head outside. Yugi looked back at Ryou and growled.

/Who is this Yami your bringing tomb robber, his he the one that sent you to kidnap me?/ Now Ryou was just confused. How could Yugi want his mate, but not remember his name?

Malik rushed downstairs to find Yami, Bakura, and Marik sitting on the couch. Yami looked up as she ran downstairs without Yugi or Ryou. Bakura was also worried. Were was his mate.

"Malik where Royu and Yugi?" Marik asked.

"Something happened when Yugi transformed into her wolf form," Malik explained, "Now she think that Ryou is Bakura and still the tomb robber from Ancient Egypt, and she is asking for you Yami, but I would go in your wolf form, she might not remeber you in your human form." Yami nodded and changed into his wolf form and ran upstairs. He found Yugi backed into the wall with Ryou staying on the other side of the room. Yugi looked up and happiness filled her.

/Atem!/ She shouted. Yami was shocked. He hadn't told Yugi his real name. Yugi ran up to his with tears in her eyes as she nuzzled Yami's neck /I thought you were gone forever, after the radi hit you were wounded so badly, I-I thought you had.../ tears began to fall faster now. Yami woundered were all this information had come from.

/Yugi what wrong, why are you acting like this?/ Yugi looked at Yami before backing away. Yami could tell she was hurt.

/Y-you mean you don't remember me Atem, remember it Heba love/ Yami's eyes grew wide at the name of his dead wife. Yami sighed, he had known Yugi was her reicarntaion when he first meet him, but it didn't explain what happned to Yugi. Why did she think she was Heba?

/No, your Yugi now, and I am no longer Atem, my name is Yami now koi/ Yami said walking up to Yugi, but she just backed away.

/You are not my koi, Atem would never forget about me, or maybe you are and you have found a new mate, this Yugi as you say, how could you Atem?/ With that Heba turned around and jumped out the opened window. Yami instantly ran after her. Heba darted into the forest. What had she done to get Atem to want a new mate. Who was this Yugi anyway? Whoever she was, oviously Atem thought she was her.

/But my name is Heba, not Yugi/ Heba reasoned, then she got to a clearing. She saw a blood stain still in the ground and images began to flash to her. A young boy about her age was laying in a pool of blood. The image wasn't clear so Heba couldn't tell what the boy looked liked. Heba shook her head and turned into her human form. If anyone had been there to see they would have seen that Heba's hair was longer almost reaching her wasit. Also that her eyes had turned back to there origanal amythiest. Yami saw Yugi standing in her human form. He hope that it meaned Yugi's momeries had returned to her. He changed into his human form and walked up to Yugi.

"Yugi?" Yami asked. Yugi turned around, and Yami could see the tear stains on her face. She looked at the ground before speaking.

"I am sorry, but I am not Yugi, with you persistense I must think this Yugi of yours has died and for that I am sorry, but I can not be someone who I am not,"Heba said. Then Yami had an idea. He walked up to Yugi and kissed her deeply. Images of of the boy flashed through her head. She saw his turning, and was shocked to find that she looked like her. Then it came to her she was Yugi, a boy and then turned into a girl. Yami pulled away and watched as Yugi's eye color and hair went back to the way they were before he tranformed. Yugi looked at Yami before collapsing in his arms. Yami sighed, hopefully now Yugi's momeries had returned to her. Yami picked Yugi up braidle style and carried her home.

**THEPASTRETURNSTOHAUNTYOU...**

ok so there is chapter 6. Wow the plot is getting really wired!! So i turned Yugi into a girl...yay me!! remeber to review and tell me what you want me to do to poor Yugi next!!


	7. Visions and Changes

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh **

**Chapter 7**

**Visions and Changes**

Yugi woke up and found herself in her's and Yami's room. She sat up and looked around. Yami wasn't anywere to be seen. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them while crying her eyes out. She had really done it this time. She woundered if Yami regreated turning her in the first place. Yami walked quitely so not to wake Yugi. He was suprised to find Yugi up and crying into her knees. He instantly ran up to Yugi and brought her into his arms.

"Whats wrong koi, why are you crying," Yami asked rubbing Yugi's back. Yugi looked up at him and flung her arms around his neck. She continued to cry as Yami held her and tried to clam her down.

"I'm a complete freak," Yugi said when she clamed down enough, "Even by werewolf stander I'm a complete freak." Yami unhooked her arms and held her at arms length. Yugi looked down at the bed.

"Yugi look at me," Yugi raised her head to look into Yami's eyes, "You are not a freak, what happened was not because of you, and I don't want you to ever think like that ok?" Yugi smiled and nodded her head.

"Um...Yami, if its ok to ask who excatly is Heba," Yugi asked shyly. Yami sighed, but smiled at her.

"Back when I was the pharoah of Egypt Heba was my wife, and carrying our child, then a raid lead by Pegasus destoryed the palace, and nearly killed me," Yami explained, " But I was lucky, Heba couldn't make it out in time and was killed." Yugi stared at Yami as he finished his story. She then hugged Yami around his wasit and nuzzeled Yami's stomach.

"I'm so sorry Yami," Yugi whispered. Yami lifted Yugi's head and kissed her deeply.

"Don't worry about it koi, I got over it a long time ago, anyway you have to learn to hunt, ecspecially since you haven't eatten ok?" Yugi looked up at Yami fearfully.

"B-but what if it happens again?" Yugi asked. Yami smiled kindly at her.

"Then I'll be right here to break it, now come on little one," Yami turned into his wolf and looked at Yugi. Yugi shackly stood up and turned into her wolf form, while keeping her eyes shut. When she opened her eyes there was fire everywhere. She could hear screaming and tears running down her own cheeks. Wait, why was she crying. Yugi tried to move her arms to wipe the tears, but couldn't move her body, or any part of her for that instant. It was like watching a movie in your mind. The person controling her body looked down at her stomach and Yugi noticed that she was at least nine months pregneant. Then two large wolves came into her view. One she recongized as Yami and the other Pegasus.

"Atem!" Yugi's body screamed. Yami turned around and his eyes grew wide at the sight of her. Pegasus took the chance to bite at Yami's leg. Yami growled at his before turning back to Yugi.

/Heba run now!/ Atem shouted. Heba nodded and turned into her wolf form before turning and running tears streaming down her face. Then Yugi felt something hit the side of Heba sending her plowing into a nearby wall. Yugi barely heared Yami scream Heba's name, before she felt something ripping at her side. Heba looked over and Conria was tearing at her stomach. Heba growled and bite Conria's snout. Conria whimpered, and turned to Heba and growled.

/You can't fight me you foolish girl/ with that Conria began to attack Heba's stomach. Yugi could feel a blistering pain in her stomach, and she began to whimper. She was feeling Heba's pain. She could also feel the blood pooling around her body as it flowed like a stream from her stomach. Yugi and Heba both knew the baby was dead already, and Yugi herd Heba whisper one thing before slipping into darkness.

/Atem/

Yami watched Yugi. He relized she was having a vision, because she was just standing there. Then Yugi fell to her side and began to whimper. Yami changed into his human form and was instant ly at her side. He gentally stroked her stomach to relax her and eventually the whimpering stopped and Yugi slowly began to open her eyes. She looked around the room and saw Yami standing over her. She sat up and began to nuzzle Yami's stomach. Tears fell from her eyes.

/I saw it Yami, I saw how Heba died/ Yami changed into his wolf form and nuzzled Yugi into laying back down. Yami laid next to her and put his head on top of hers.

/It's okay little one, it was a vision, completely normal for a werewolf/ Yami said. Yugi looked up at Yami in confusion, /You see Yugi, your wolf reflects your spirit, so since you are Heba's reincarnation you have visions of your past life as Heba since your wolf is the same as hers./

/But that doesn't explain how Heba took over my body the first time I transformed/ Yami thought about it for a mintue when a thought came to his mind.

/It may not have been Heba, but Heba's wolf that took control, because you kept calling me your mate, not your husband/ Yugi nodded in agreement. Then She looked up at Yami.

/So shall we go hunt?/ Yugi asked. The two of them went hunting, which ended up with Yugi vomitting most of it, and returned home.

The next week was mating season, and Yugi couldn't keep Yami off her. It wasn't until the third week that she started to get mad and growled at Yami when he asked. Yugi didn't understand why, but since Ryou seemed to be doing the same thing to Bakura, she figured it was natural enough. Yugi woke up at midnight, just after she growled at Yami with a sick feeling in her stomach. She jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom were she lost her entire dinner. Yami had felt Yugi jump off the bed and sat up as Yugi ran from the room. Yami followed her and found her vomiting into the toilt and went to pull the bangs out of her face. When she had finished Yami picked her up braidly style and carried her back to her room.

The next morning he went to Anzu and Natsumi's room. Neither had mates yet so they were the docters during mating season. Yami nocked three times before Anzu came to the door.

"Oh hey Yami everything ok?" Anzu asked. Natsumi walked up benhind her and put her head on Anzu's shoulder.

"Hey I was woundering if you could check Yugi," Yami said, "She started throwing up around midnight, and I think she might be pregneant." Anzu nodded before going back into her room and getting a large back.

"Alright, I might as well check now and kill the suspense," Yami lead the way back to his and Yugi's room. Yugi was still asleep, so Yami walked up to her and gentally shook her shoulder.

"Wake up Tenshi," Yugi opened her amythiest eyes and looked at Yami. Then she saw Anzu and Natsumi both in the room and she sat up.

"Oh, hey Anuz, hey Natsumi, what are you two here for?" Yugi asked sweetly. Anzu smiled and walked up to the bed and sat down on the side.

"Yami told us about what happened last night and we came to see if we can figure out what it is," Anzu said. She knew it was streching the truth, but she didn't want to get Yugi's hopes up. Yami relized this and decided to go with it.

"Ok,"Yugi said. She laid back down and let Anzu do her tests. When Anzu was done she gathered up her things and looked at Yami and Yugi.

"Well, I can tell you the results in about a week ok?" Yugi nodded and Anzu smiled at her before leaving the room and going back to her own.

The week was long for Yami. He desperitly wanted to know if Yugi was with child or if something was wrong with his koi. Yugi noticed the tenstion, but didn't say anything. She wasn't sure what type of tests Anzu had performed, so she wasn't sure what Anzu thought was wrong with her. Finally the end of the week came and Anzu called Yami and Yugi into her room. Anzu closed the door behind them and sat down oppisite of the couple.

"Well, I just finished the tests and they came back positive," Yami's eyes grew wide, "Yugi's with child." Yugi large eyes grew even wider. Yami hugged Yugi and Yugi hugged him back. It had to be the best day of her life!

**MERICALSAREPOSSIBLEEVENINTHEDARK...**

Alright sorry it took so laong to write. Everytime I would go to type it up, the chapter just wouldn't come out right. So now Yugi's going to have a baby. But what happened to Conria and Pegasus? Well you'll see in the next chapter!!


	8. Pegasus and Conria strike again

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Chapter 8 **

**Pegasus and Conria strike again!**

Yugi and Yami were excited about having a baby. They were constantly talkig about baby names and trying to guess weither it would be a boy or a girl. So far Yami said boy and Yugi of course said girl. Yugi had gone to Anzu's room to get a check up when she saw Ryou leaving. Yugi walked up to her.

"Hey Ryou," Yugi said. Ryou looked up at her with a large grin on her face, "What are you so happy about?"

"Anzu just finished a test, and guess what!" Yugi cocked her head to the side, "Me and Bakura are going to have a baby!" Yugi and Ryou both squealed and hugged each other.

"So how far along are you?" Yugi asked. Ryou thought about it for a mintue.

"I think about a week, what about you?" Ryou asked.

"Four weeks," Yugi said instantly. Ryou smiled and hugged her friend again before going downstairs to tell Bakura the news. Yugi continued into Anzu's room and saw her bringing a mechine out of her closet. Her looked up at Yugi and smiled.

"When you go to medical school you learn were to get a bunch of gadgets like this," Anzu explained smiling, "So you ready to have the first look at you baby?" Yugi nodded and laid down on the bed. Anzu pulled up her shirt and put a clear gel on it, then she up the camra on. Yugi looked at the screen and saw a small moment, followed by two more movement. Yugi looked at Anzu with a confused look on her face. Anzu just smiled.

"Was that the baby?" Yugi asked. Anzu nodded.

"Yep, all three of them," Yugi's eyes grew wide.

"T-three of them, triplets?" Anzu smiled and nodded again. A huge smile came to Yugi's face, "Can you tell the genders?" Anzu looked at the camra and shook her head.

"No the babies are still to small, maybe in a month or two, but not quite yet," Yugi nodded and except the towel that Anzu handed her and wiped off her stomach. She hugged Anzu before leaving. While she headed downstairs she thought about what she had just learned. Her and Yami weren't going to have just one child, but three! Yami was sitting on the couch, Ryou had just told them the new, when he saw Yugi coming down the stairs. She had a dreamy look in her eyes. Yami got up and walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her wasit and rubbed his nose against hers.

"So what did Anzu say?" Yugi looked up at him with a large smile on her face. What she said next shocked Yami.

"Triplets, we're going to have triplets!" Yami's face broke out into a smile and he hugged Yugi tightly. He leaned down and put three kisses on her stomach. He picked Yugi up and carried her down braidel downstairs. The other looked up to see the two coming down the stairs.

"So what did she say Yugi?" Malik asked excitedly. Yami and Yugi smiled at them.

"Me and Yami are having triplets," Everyone's eyes grew wide, and Ryou and Malik jumped up to hug Yugi.

"Do you know what genders yet?" Ryou asked. Yugi shook her head.

"Anzu says that the babies are still to small," At that moment Anzu came downstairs. She looked at everyone and smiled. She continued into the kitchen. Then there was a loud crash from the kitchen, followed by growling. Everyone ran into the kitchen to find Anzu in her wolf form fighting Pegasus and Conria. Everyone changed into there wolves to help. When Yami noticed that Yugi and Ryou he walked up to Yugi and nuzzled her.

/Yugi, you and Ryou stay back, with you both carrying children, I don't want either of you to get hurt/ Yami said. Yugi nodded and walked over to Ryou and told her what Yami said.

/What? No way I want to help!/ Ryou said.

/I do to, but we have to think of the children first/ Ryou sighed and nodded. She followed Yugi back to the doorway of the kitchen, and watched. Yami turned to Pegasus and growled.

/How dare you come here, this is are home!/ Pegasus chuckled and looked at Yugi.

/Oh my, if it isn't Heba's wolf, as beautiful as ever I see/ Yugi growled at him. Conria chuckled and charged at Yugi. She slamed into her side, and Yugi whimpered as she stood up.

/Hey Heba, how about a a repaeat of history?/ Conria charged at Yugi, but this time Yugi was faster. She jumped to her feet and side stepped Conria, biting into her hind leg. Conria whimpered before turning and growling at Yugi, /Well your faster I'll give you that./

/Yeah, well I'm also not nine months pregnenat/ Yugi growled back. Yami tried to get to Yugi to help her, but was stopped when Pegasus got in his way.

/Now now Yami-boy, why don't we see how little Yugi over there can handel herself hmm?/ Yami growled at Pegasus, but didn't move. He knew Pegasus would just attack Yugi if he did. So he stood there and watched helplessly as Yugi fought with Conria. Yugi dodged another attack and bite down hard on Conria's other hind leg. Conria was now bleeding badly from both her hind lega and her back were Yugi had jumped over her and scratched her. Conria knew she wasn't going to win this round. This Heba was a lot better than the last one she fought.

/Pegasus, its useless lets get out of here/ Pegasus nodded, but didn't leave before charging Yugi and straching her stomach. Yugi whimpered as she fell to the ground.

/YUGI!/ Yami cried. He changed into his human form and ran over to her. He picked her up and shook her lightly. She opend tear filled eyes and looked at Yami.

/Yami, the babies, a-are they ok?/ Yami stroked Yugi hair, tears coming into his own eyes.

"They will be Yugi, I promise," And with that Yugi slipped into darkness.

It had been a month since the insident and thanks to Anzu's quick work they were able to save the babies. Though Yugi had almost lost one of them. Yugi was heading into Anzu's room for her monthly check-ups. She was already bulging, but with three babies growing in her she wasn't suprise. Yugi was excited because today was the day he would learn the genders of her babies. When she got to the room Anzu was already set up, so Yugi just laid on the bed and pulled up her shirt. Anzu smiled at her and poured the gel onto her stomach and spread it around.

"You ready to learn the genders?" Yugi nodded her nodded. Anzu placed he camra on Yugi's stomach and looked at the screen.

"Ok see this string of pearls right here," Anzu asked points to a string of white points on the screen. Yugi nodded, "Well, thats baby one, and by the looks of it, its a boy, the next string of pearls is baby two, and its also a boy, and the last one, seems to be a girl, so two boys and a girl." Yugi smiled and wiped off her stomach before getting up and pratically running downstairs. Ryou and Malik met her at the bottom, with Yami, Bakura, and Marik sitting on the couch.

"So whats the resualt?" Ryou asked.

"Two boys and a girl," Yugi said happily. Ryou and Malik sqeauled before hugging Yugi tightly, bewareing of her stomach. Yugi hugged them back, and broke off to go and hug Yami. A week later Ryou got cheak and found out she was having a boy and a girl. Everyone was happy, but howlong was it going to last?

**HAPPINESSNEVERLASTSSOBEWARE!!**

So there you go. Yugi is going to have Three babies and Ryou's going to have two, but what about Malik, well keep reading and you'll find out!!


	9. Introduce the Demons

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh **

**Chapter 9 **

**Introduce the Demons!**

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Natsumi had stayed at the house while the others went hunting. They were sitting on the porch. It was a little chill outside due to the up coming winter. Yugi was now four months along and she already felt like she was going to explode! Ryou was also four months along, but wasn't nearly as big as Yugi had become. Natsumi stood up when she herd someone walking towards the house. Then Seto and Jounochi appeared from the woods.

"Oh wow, you got big Yug'!" Jou exclaimed looking at Yugi's stomach. Yugi glared at him.

"Yeah you would be big to if you had three babies grewing in you," Yugi retailated. Jou eyes grew big.

"Your having triplets?" Yugi smiled and nodded, "Cool, and you got pregneant on your first try to, wow!" Yugi looked confusely at Jou. Ryou smiled and tapped Yugi's shoulder.

"What he mena is that its rare for a female wolf to get pregneant during their first mating season, thats why Malik isn't carrying yet." Yugi made an 'oh' with her mouth and looked back at Jou. Thats when she noticed a slight bulge in Jou's stomach.

"It would appear we're not the only ones," Ryou said following Yugi's gaze. A light blush covered Jou's face.

"Well yeah...uh," Everyone laughed and Seto smirked at his lover.

"So Jou how long are you?" Natsumi asked. Jou thought about it.

"Four weeks I think," Then Yami and the others walked about of the woods in there wolf forms carrying food for Yugi and Ryou. Malik and Natsumi got up and changed into their wolf forms, then they ran into the woods to hunt themselves. Yugi and Ryou changed into their wolf forms and walked over to the two deer to eat while Yami changed into his human form and walked over to Seto an Jou.

"What brings you two over?" Yami asked with a smirk.

"We just came to see how mating season had went," Seto replied. Yami smiled and looked back at Yugi who was still eatting.

"Well as you can see it went pretty good," Yami said. Seto nodded in agreement then looked back at Yugi who had changed back into her human form and was clutching her stomach.

"Is your mate ok Yami?" Yami turned to look at Yugi, and ran over to her. Yugi was taking deep breaths at the pain she was feeling in her stomach. The were contractions, she noticed. Yami was beside her in an instant.

"Whats wrong koi?" Yugi took a deep breath as the contractions stopped. She looked at Yami and smiled.

"Its nothing koi, just contractions, Anzu said that it could happened becasue the womb isn't made for so many kids at once," Yugi explained. Yami rubbed Yugi's stomach and placed a kiss on it before standing up and walking over to Seto and Jou with Yugi right behind him.

"I still can't believe you guys are having triplets," Jou said. Yugi smiled, "So do you know genders?" Yugi nodded.

"Two boys and a girl," Yugi said, "Though we still have to figure out names for them." Yami nodded in agreement.

"Do you have any ideas yet?" Seto asked. Yami was about to say no when Yugi interupted him.

"I know the girl is going to be Heba," Yugi said. Yami stared at Yugi in shock, "And at least one of the boys is going to be Atem." Yami's eyes grew wide then he smiled. He went behind Yugi and hugged her from behind.

"Okay, but what about the second boy?" Yami asked. Yugi shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, what do you think?" Yami thought about it for a mintue.

"Hmm...how about...Yuki, since it's as close to Yugi as I can get without actually naming him Yugi," Yugi thought about it from a mintue. He like the name.

"So what about you Jou, any ideas on names yet?" Jou shook his head no.

"We're going to wait until we know genders before we start deciding on names," Jou said. Yugi smiled. The sun had started to go dow and Seto and Jou had to leave. So everyone said bye and went inside. Yami and Yugi went upstairs to lay down for a mintue.

"Aibou, why are you naming the girl Heba?" Yami asked. Yugi sat up and looked at him with a smile.

"Because Heba was my past life, so I guess you could say I'm naming her after me in a way," Yugi replied. Yami nodded.

"What do you think about middle names?" Yugi thought about it for a second.

"Well obviously for Atem it would be Yami, but the other two evaid me, you have any ideas?" Yugi asked.

"I know Hikari would be good for Heba, and for Yuki Mahaad," Yami said. Yugi looked at Yami, "Mahaad was one of my friends that died the night of the raid," Yami explained. Yugi laid back down and cuddled into Yami.

"I like it, Atem Yami... wait what is your last name?" Yugi asked. Yami chukled.

"They didn't have last names back then, so I don't have one," Yami said, "So the kids would have your last name."

"Okay so, Atem Yami Mouto, Heba Hikari Mouto, and Yuki Mahaad Mouto, I think they sound wounderful Yami," Yugi kissed Yami and fell asleep. Yami smiled at her before following her.

The next morning when Yami woke up he instantly knew something was wrong. The air seemed colder than usual. He looked down at Yugi and saw that she was still asleep. He slowly got up so not to wake Yugi and walked downstairs. Bakura, Marik, and Natsumi were all downstairs also.

"So I asume I'm not the only one who noticed the diffrence in the air?" Yami questioned. Everyone nodded their heads.

"This worries me," Nastumi said, "The last time it felt this cold, was when Satan came around." Yami nodded. Satan was the demon of envy. Which is why the mortal named their devil after him. An evil laugh was heared from the corner of the room. The wolves turned to see the demon standing in the in the corner. He had short messy black hair with crystal blue eye and his skin was milky white. He was thin, but musculer. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with black leather jeans and black leather boots. Standing next to him was Lucifer demon of greed. He had a similar to his brother. His hair though was a choclate brown and his eyes blood red. He was wearing a red sleeveless shirt and black leather pants and boots.

"Lucifer, Satan," Bakura growled. Satan chuckled again and looked at his brother.

"Well it would seem that they still remember us don't you think?" Satan hissed. Lucifer chuckled, and nodded his head.

"I agree with you brother," Lucifer sneered. Yami growled at the two of them.

"What are you doing on vampiric land demons?" Yami spat the last word out. Lucfier and Satan chuckled.

"Now now now Yami, don't get so worked up, or someone could get hurt," Yami eyes grew wide as Yugi's figure began to walk down the stairs.

Yugi had been asleep upstairs when she suddenly felt herself stand up. She opened her eye and tried to move her head but found she couldn't. She started to panick. Why wasn't her body responding to anything? The she started to walk forward, and down stairs. When she was downstairs she noticed the two figures in the corner. One of them said something, but she could tell what. Then she herd Yami growled and he was looking up at her.

"Lucifer let her go now!" Yami growled, "She has nothing to do with this!"

"She may not, but she is very beautiful I wouldn't mind having a beauty like her as a bed slave," Then something snapped in Yugi. A bright light surrounded her, and before Satan or Lucifer could do anything about it Yugi had turned into her wolf form and was growling at the two demons who stood in shock at the white wolf.

/Leave here now demon, for you do not want to suffer my wrath should harm come to my children/ Yugi growled. Satan growled at her, but was stopped by Lucifer.

"Your special wolf, I will give you that," Lucifer said in his raspy voice, "To breack through my spell as you did is amazing, but know that I always get what I want, and I will have you." With that the two demons were gone. Yugi turned into her human form and turned to look at Yami.

"Yami who were those two people?" Yugi asked hugging Yami in fear.

"Lucifer and Satan," Yami replied, "Bakura, you go to the vampire lord, I know he will not be happy to know that demons were on his land." Bakura nodded and did as Yami told him. Yami held onto Yugi. He would die before he allowed that demon to have Yugi. He would protect her and his children at all cost.

**IAMTHEGUARDIANOFTHELIGHT...**

Alright so now I have introduced Satan and Lucifer, trust me there are more demons to come so keep reading and tell me how I'm doing!!


	10. Birth

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh **

**Chapter 10 **

**The Birth **

Yugi was now Seven months pregneant, though her stomach was so large she couldn't move at all. Which was bad now that December was rolling through. The other had gone leaving both Yugi and Ryou behind alone. They figured that the winter snow would keep away move of the threats against. Yugi and Ryou sat on the couch in front of the fire to keep warm. Suddenly Yugi felt a popping feeling followed by a sticky liquid going down her leg. Ryou looked over to see the look of suprise on Yugi's face.

"Yugi, what is it," Yugi looked over at Ryou with tears fallig down her face.

"Ryou, I think my water just broke," Ryou looked down to see a pool of liquid on the floor and her eyes grew wide.

"Ok lay down Yugi," Ryou said getting up and moving so Yugi could lay down. Yugi was worried, why was she in labuor two months early? Ryou turned into her wolf form and looked at Yugi.

/You wait here, I'll find Yami and the other/ Yugi nodded and resisted the urge to scream as the contractions started /Just breath and I'll be back soon/ Ryou ran over to the door and ran outside leaving Yugi alone in the house.

Yami and they other looked, but couldn't find anything to kill. They knew they need to take food back to Yugi and Ryou, even if they couldn't find anything for themselves. Then a faint call could be heared over the wind.

/Bakura! Yami!/ It was Ryou, and she was close. The group took of in a run towards the voice and found Ryou not to far from the house. Bakura ran up to Ryou and stood close to keep her and the babies warm.

/Why are you out her Ryou?/ Bakura asked leading his mate back to the house.

/Its Yugi, she gone into labour!/ Ryou shouted. Yami's eyes grew wide, and he darted towards the house. Just as the house came into sight Yami felt something ram into him from the side. He got up quickly and looked to see Pegasus.

/Now were would you been in such a hurry Yami-boy?/ Pegasus asked with a chuckle.

/Get out of my way Pegasus!/ Yami growled. Pegasus just chuckled.

/Worried about your mate?/ Pegasus asked /Don't worry I'm very sure that Conria is taking good care of her until the babies are born, after that well../ Yami growled, and charged Pegasus and the fight began.

Yugi tried to control her breathing as another contraction came through her body. She figured that her contraction were most likly five mintues part now. She just hoped that Yami and the other would be here on time. Then Yugi herd the door open and praised the lord, but when she saw who it was fear spread through her. There stood a tall woman. She had long black hair and emerald green eyes. Yugi recongized the eyes instantly.

"Conria!" the woman smirked at Yugi.

"Wow Heba, you are smarter than you were back then, how suprising," Yugi growled at her.

"What do you want witch?" Yugi growled. Conria laughed, sending shivers down Yugi's back.

"What do I want?" Conria asked sarcastically, "What I want is to see you scream in anguish as I kill your baby girl and take your boys to rasie as my own sons." Conria replied with a smirk on her face.

"Yami will be here any mintue now, then you'll be sorry!" Yugi yelled.

"I don't think so little Heba, you see Pegasus is already taking care of your mate and his friend, no one is coming to save you Heba," Conria sat down next to Yugi who was trying to get away, "Don't bother to try and escape," Conria said as though she she reading her thought, "Just focus on pushing when I tell you to ok?" Yugi didn't say anything. She just glared at Conria, and prayed that Yami would save her soon.

Yami and the other were surrounding Pegasus attacking him form all sides. Finally Yami jumped at Pegasus aiming for his neck, but he dodged. Yami tried it again and this time he didn't missed. He ripped Pegasus' neck opened and watched as the blood followed from the wound. Pegasus was dead instantly. Then Yami turned his attention to the house a bolted towards it. He hoped with all his heart that Yugi and the babies were ok. He slamed the door open and saw Conria sitting next to Yugi, who was sweating heavily. Yugi cried out as another contraction swept through her. She knew that she couldn't keep it up for long and was going to have to push soon. Then she herd the door slam open and Yami and the other were standing there. Yami wasted no time in leaping at Conria's neck and leaving her to fall,dead like Pegasus. Anzu turned into her human form and ran over to Yugi.

"Ok Yugi how far apart are your ccontractions do you know?" Yugi nodded.

"About three mintues apart," Yugi said weakly. Yami turned into his human form and ran over to Yugi's side. He held her hand tightly and she looked at him, "I didn't think you were going to make it." Yugi said with a smile. Yami smiled back at her and kissed her forehead.

"Trust me tenshi, I wouldn't miss this for the world," Yami whispered. Yugi suddenly cried out as yet another wave of pain came, directly followed by another.

"Alright here we go you two," Anzu said. Yami and Yugi both nodded, "Ok 1,2,3 push!" Yugi leaned forward and pushed with all her might. Yami counted to ten and Yugi stopped breathing heavily. This contiued for 15 mintues before little screams could be herd. Yugi looked forward to see Anzu holding a little boy in her hands. Anzu cut the unbibical cord and handed the baby to Natsumi who was holding a towel and she began to clean the baby.

"You see that Yugi just two more to go," Yami whispered encourgingly. Yugi smiled at him just before another contraction hit her. The process began again. Only this time it only took ten mintues to push the baby out, It was the second boy. Then the third baby came, the girl. Yami noticed that she was a lot smaller than her brother, and figured she must take that from her mother.Natsumi took the final baby to go get cleaned up before bringing the babies back out with the help of Malik. The girl was handed to Yami, while Yugi got the two boys.

The little girl had the blonde bangs that lined the face. The rest of her hair was little curls of black with amythiest hightlight. She had large crimson eyes, and her skin was milky-white. The boys were identical twin. Both had Yami's tri-colored hair with the extra blonde. Both also had Yami's sharp eyes with Yugi's amythiest color. Anzu left the room, and came back with birth certificates.

"So what are there names?" Anzu asked.

"Well we know that the girl is Heba Hikari Mouto," Yami said wiggling Heba's nose, making the small baby giggle. Anzu smiled and wrote her name down on the cerficate and put her foot prints on it. Then Yugi looked between the two boys, then at Yami.

"Which boy should get which name?" Yugi asked Yami. Yami looked closely at the babies to see iif he could see a diffrence. Then he noticed the baby in Yugi's right arm was calmer that the one in her left.

"I think the baby in your right arm should be Atem Yami Mouto, and the one in your left Yuki Mahaad Mouto," Yami said. Yugi nodded in agreement. Anzu wrote down the names and took their foot prints. Then she wrote the bos names on two band and put them on the babies wrist.

"That way you can tell whos you," Anuz said. Yugi smiled at Anzu and looked at her three children. Two months later Ryou gave birth to a boy and girl which were named Hikaru and Tenshi. Everyone was happy about the new additions to the pack.

**YOUAREMYWORLD...**

So there we go. One more chapter and the story is over!! So remember to review!!


	11. New Threat

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Chapter 11**

**New threat**

The next year seem to fly by. Mating season was coming up, but Ryou and Yugi had already said no to their mates, who were a little disapointed. Though they were smart enough not to argue with the new mothers. The lttle one had began to walk, though Heba, and Tenshi still had trouble. Everyone could tell that Atem and Yuki both toke after their father with being natrual leader. Though it often caused the two twins to fight often. Heba toke after her mother in the sence that she was extremly shy, even among the child. Though if ever one of the children started to cry Heba always seemed to be the first one there. Hikaru and Tenshi seemed to be the perfect mix of Ryou and Bakura. both had white hair, though Tenshi had a silver highlight in her hair. Also both had Ryou's chocolate brown.

Yami watched the kids played with a smile on his face. Then a crying was herd, and Yami looked over to see Atem holding on to a stuff toy animal that Yuki had been playing with. Yami was about to get up, but Heba had already taken the toy from Atem and gave it back to Yuki. Yami chuckled when Heba seemed to give Atem a cute glare. Atem just walked away, and Heba fell to her knees and crawled back to her spot were she was sitting with Tenshi.

"Having fun?" Yugi asked from behind Yami. She wrapped her arms around Yami's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Yami smiled at her and kissed her on the cheak.

"No I thought it was amusing to watch Heba basically scold Atem for taking Yuki's toy," Yami explained. Yugi smiled and walked over to Heba patting her on the head.

"That my little girl for you," Yugi said smiling, "Someone has to keep your brother straight." Heba clapped her hands in agreement, and Yami chuckled. Then Yami herd a nosie coming from the kitchen. He looked and saw that all the children were still in the living room. So who was in the kitchen? Yugi nodded at Yami and he nodded back. Yami stood up and walked into the kitchen. When he got there, no one was there. Then he herd a scream coming from the living room. Yami rushed back into the living room to find Yugi on the ground. Yami rushed to her side, then he herd crying and chuckling. Yami looked to see a large man holding a crying Heba. The man had long black held up in a little pony tail, with emerald green eyes. He was wearing a red sleeveless vest with black leather pants and boots. Yami growled at him.

"Duke, give my daughter back!" Yami growled. Duke just laughed at him.

"I can't do that, see I'm taking this beauty and selling her as a slave, as payment for my sisters death," Duke said looking down at the infant in his arms, "Or I may keep her as my own slave, and when she gets old enough she can be my bed slave, how do you like that Yami?" Yami growled at Duke again. Oh how he wanted to rip that basturds neck out, but with Heba in his arms he didn't dare.

"Conria brought it on herself when she attacked my mate Duke," Duke's clam face changed into rage.

"My sister only did it because of Pegasus, but it doesn't matter, because you still killed her, so I'm still taking, what was her name?" Duke stopped and smiled, "Oh thats right, her names Heba, I remember, fitting name really." With that Duke turned into his wolf, a black wolf with a white spot over his right eyes, similar to Conria's. Heba hung from his mouth by her shirt. Then Duke toke off. Yami changed and was right behind him. They kept running. Then Duke made a sharp right turn and was gone. Heba with him. Tears streamed down Yami's face as he turned into his human form and fell to his knees. He had lost his daughter. He slowly got up and started home. How was he going to tell Yugi that he had lost Heba? Finally he got home. Bakura and the others had already made it home. Natsumi was the first to notice Yami was there. She stood up and walk over to him. She pulled him into another room, and looked at him.

"Is it true, was it really Duke that took Heba?" Yami looked at Natsumi and nodded. Anger spread across Natsumi and she punch the wall, leaving a dent. Yami knew the anger wasn't directed at him. Duke and Conria were both Natsumi's older siblings. Even though Conria had tried to kill her friend and her friends babies, Natsumi still took her death pretty hard. Now Duke was her only real family left, and they were going to have to kill him. Yami embraced his friend as tears began to fall down her face.

"I'm sorry Natsumi, but I can't let Duke hurt my little girl," being the youngest wolves, besides the babies, Yami looked at Natsumi as his own daughter. Natsumi nodded and stepped back from Yami.

"I understand, but I just ask, don't make me be the one that does it," Yami shook his head.

"Of course not, I wouldn't put the burden of killing a sibling on anyone," Yami said. Natsumi nodded, and wipped her eyes. She looked up at Yami and smirked.

"Then lets go find your daughter," Natsumi said. Yami smirked back and nodded. The two walked back into the living room to being the search.

Yami was able to talk Seto into convincing the vampire lord to help with the search. The Thorlin accepted when he herd the story the first time. Slaves might not be illegal, but to kidnap a baby for slaves was. Even with the vampires help, it was five years before anyone got any news. Yami and Yugi had been sitting on the pourch, when Seto and Jou came running from the woods.

"Is there any news?" Yami asked hopefully. Seto smiled and nodded. Yugi's face bursted into a grin and stood up to hug Seto and Jou.

"Where is she?" Yugi asked excitedly. Seto and Jou looked at each other.

"Thats the problem, shes still with Duke, but she doesn't remember you guys, and she thinks that her parents gave her into slavery," Jou said, "That and if we don't get to her before she hits puberty, Duke has the right to make her his mate, weather she wants it or not." Yami nodded, and looked up at the sky. There was no way he was letting his little girl become the monsters mate! He would save her no matter what.

**THE END...**

Alright so there you go the last chapter of Creatures of the night. I am planning on doing a sequal though as you can tell from the ending, I also have some lose ends to tie up, like with Yugi and the demons. I don't know when I'm going to post it though so bare with me!!


End file.
